3 Months
by annae2000
Summary: What happened during the three months Annabeth and Percy spent together, before he went missing? Sure, we know what happened on their first anniversary, but what's the whole story? Read to find out! Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: Unfortunatly, I do NOT own these characters.
1. Day 1

Day 1:

"Annabeth?" He asked. I turned around, only to see his cute sarcastic smile grinning at me. We were in his mom's car, heading to his apartment.

"What do you want Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Oh, I um…. Forgot?"

I rolled my eyes, but a smirk laid put on my lips.

"Jackson, you do know that I was enjoying looking out that window, but now that you wanted my attention, you'll get it."

He raised an eyebrow, as I started to stare at him. Eventually, this became a staring contest between the two of us. My eyes started watering. Then, he blinked.

"Yes!" I fist pumped.

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Congratulations, you have won a staring contest."

I stuck out my tongue to him. "You're just jealous, that you aren't the best starer in this car."

"Is starer even a word?"

"I don't know."

Percy gasped. "A child of Athena, not knowing something? Unheard of!"

I punched him in the arm and did the mature thing and stuck out my tongue.

"Owwww," he whined.

"Gods, Percy, you're invincible. You CAN'T feel anything," I huffed in annoyance.

"I know, but I swear I felt that."

"Mrs. Blofis! Percy's lying!" I said in my most obnoxious tattletale voice.

"Mom, Annabeth's telling on me!" Percy said in the same voice.

Sally laughed. "Percy," she said in a playful, scolding tone. "Tell Annabeth that you're sorry. And Annabeth?"

"What?"

"Call me Sally."

"Sure thing, Mrs. Blofi- Sally," I laughed.

Then, Percy wrapped his arms around me, and whispered in my ear, "Sorry." I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"You only said sorry because your mom told you to?" I asked him.

He chuckled. "Yeah."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I told him and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and I sat there, kissing him while in his arms. We were interrupted by a question.

"So I take that you guys are going out?" Sally asked.

"Well, yeah…." Percy shrugged.

Sally took the nearest thing that was next to her (a coffee mug) and threw it at Percy, making the car veer a little to the right.

"FINALLY! There I was, just at the point that I thought that you two would NEVER get together."

"What do you mean, mom?"

"Well, I knew you liked Annabeth from the time when you came back from your first year at camp! Your eyes sparkled every time you talked about her, so I knew Annabeth was more than a friend for you. And I knew that Annabeth liked you when you went to school at Meriwether, she came inside and asked for you, but I told her you were already at school! By the time of your 'death' I knew that you guys were really close, and Percy, trust me you will need Annabeth. I can't tell you what to do forever!" Sally smiled the whole time while saying this, as both Percy and Annabeth were blushing very hard by the end of it.

"You liked me all the way back when I went to Meriwether?" Percy questioned.

"No, not really," I started. "I thought you were cute when I first met you, but then I noticed who good a friend you are and, to be fair, you're not that bad of a kisser either."

Percy looked down at me and started swaying back and forth. "Same here."

Just then, Sally pulled onto the street and parked on the curb. "Okay, sweethearts, let's start unpacking!"

Percy slid out from under me and opened the door. "Monsieur, this way por favor," He said with a French accent.

I giggled. "Percy, you do know that you just called me a mister. And 'por favor' is Spanish, not French."

"Eh, Spanish, French, same difference. Maybe I should just stick with English….. But I'm not too good at that either…"

"Montrez-moi le chemin, monsieur." I giggled.

Percy raised an eyebrow and muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Show off."

I laughed as he took our bags and lead me to the apartment.

_**A/N: Srry 2 allen r, cuz i promised Percabeth, but totally failed and 4got... sheesh... i need 2 get a hold of myself! But not literally... tht would b strange... Adios amigos! btw, i totally think i failed my spanish test 2day... Oh well! :)**_


	2. Day 2

"Gosh, could you go any slower?"

"Sheesh, Annabeth, I just woke up," Percy yawned.

"So! I just woke up, too, and I'm going thrice as fast as you!"

Percy came out of his room, rubbing his eye sleepily. "You just came here yesterday, and you're already bossing me around. Great."

"Aw, you know you love me," I elbowed him.

"Yeah, but it's times like these that I REALLY want to defenestrate you."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you even know what defenestrate means," I snickered, as I went to brush my teeth.

"Hey, I'm stupid you know," He stated, following me through the corridor and to the bathroom.

I nodded my head. "You aren't stupid, but you are clueless sometimes. And the rest of us don't really have anything else to tease you for."

"Really? Because I know a lot of stuff you guys could tease me for," Percy then put his toothbrush in his mouth, "Wah wa woe rip."

I stifled a laugh. "Um…. In English please?"

Percy signaled her to wait, so she brushed her teeth along with him. Once they were finally done, he repeated, "Like the road trip."

"What road trip?"

"You know, when we went to get Nico and Bi-Bianca," Percy looked close to tears by the time he said Bianca.

Annabeth, wanting Percy to be happy, recounted the trip. "Oh! The one when your mom started saying all your embarrassing baby stories, like the time you went to your friend's birthday party and thought the clown was a piñata, and hit him with a stick until he gave you candy?"

"Oh my gods, Annabeth, I already told you. He was really fat and colorful. I actually thought he was a piñata! Plus, my friend's family was like really healthy. They didn't have any soda or pizzas or anything!" Percy pouted.

"I know, Seaweed Brain, I know," I laughed.

"Come on, Wise Girl," Percy laughed. "We have a train to catch."

"A train?" This was new. I had only been on a train once before, on my first quest with Percy.

"Yep, that's the quickest way to get there."

"Oh- wait, where are we going?"

Percy smirked. "Why don't you wait and see the wonderful surprise your boyfriend has for you, huh?"

I started to get suspicious. Mostly everything Percy did without me ended in disaster. "Uh huh. So you're sure that this isn't dangerous?"

"Annabeth, our lives are dangerous."

He had a point there.

"What will you tell your mom? She's still sleeping."

Percy went to the kitchen and wrote a note to his mom. After five minutes of writing, I could just barely make out his horrible handwriting. It said,

Mom, I went out with Annabeth. We'll be back soon.

-Percy

"Wow, Jackson. Five minutes, and that's all you wrote?" I smiled.

Percy bowed and pretended that there was an adoring crowd. "I know, right? I am the best writer of history!"

"Sure you are. I thought you said there was a train we needed to catch?"

"Crap!" Percy jumped up and gathered all his stuff before you could count to 3. "I totally forgot about that!"

I raised an eyebrow. What am I going to do with him? Percy took me by my waist and danced me out of the apartment.

"Percy, what are you doing?" I questioned as he spun me around.

"What? I can't dance with my favorite gal?"

"There's no music," I pointed out.

"That didn't stop us before."

"Touché."

"What does touché even mean?" Percy thought out loud.

I rolled my eyes. "Percy, it's said when your opponent has made a good point."

"Yes! Two for Percy, none for Annabeth," Percy did a little jig.

"Percy, how much candy did you have?"

"Um… I had a whole bag of gummy dolphins," Percy shrugged.

"This is going to be a long day," I muttered with a grin on my face as we walked into the subway entrance.

One very long train ride later, we finally reached our destination. Wherever that is. Percy and I walked through the streets in comfortable silence. It was rare for us to have a silent moment between us. We were always arguing, talking, annoying one another, or laughing at jokes that we had, inside ones from our adventures, or ones we made up along the way. Then I thought, would I ever be good enough for Percy? I mean, look at him. He is the savior of Olympus. A born leader. A role model with a true heart. The best brother anyone could have. Yes, brother. Not friend. He was too good of a person to be just your friend. No matter who you were, he would always be your brother or more. I think that even Ethan and Luke thought of him as his brother, even some of the gods. Just then I heard Percy mumble something I couldn't make out, and it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What did you say?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey look! We're almost there!"

I looked at the building he was pointing at. It stood a couple stories tall with 8 pillars, white stoned, like a palace fit for a royal family. It looked huge; at least a fourth of a mile wide. I gasped. I had seen this place in pictures, and heard about it with great reviews.

"Is this-"

"-The Metropolitan Museum?" Percy finished my question with a smirk. "Yes, indeed it is."

"Did you know it was built by Calvert Vaux and Jacob Wrey Mould? And that it was established in 1870? It also has the biggest array of art in all of America? And that-"

"Annabeth, calm down," Percy patted my head, and put his arm around me.

I nodded, and squealed as we headed inside. It was beautiful! I kissed Percy on the cheek.

"Thanks Percy, I thought you were going to let me down with a trip to the Zoo or an Amusement Park."

Percy pouted. "Hey! How did you know that those two choices were my second picks?"

I chuckled. "Because it's you Percy."

"So, can we go to the Zoo or something some other time?"

"Sure thing, right now, though, it's time to pay for the tickets," I nodded to him, showing him that we were the next in line.

"Two tickets please," Percy asked the man in the booth.

"Here you go. That would be $18."

Percy handed him a twenty, but I snatched it out of his hand.

"No, Seaweed Brain. I'm paying for my own ticket."

Before Percy could even start to protest, the man (or was it a woman? I couldn't tell) from the booth beat him to it.

"Sweetheart," He said with a thick New York accent. "Your lil' boyfriend heya is bein' a nice fella, so yah should just let 'em pay!"

"Uh huh, you should," Percy nodded.

I rolled my eyes, but I handed back his twenty. The man (I was sure it was a man now) from the booth took the money and gave Percy back 2 dollars and 2 tickets. We started to walk away, but the man in the booth stopped me by grabbing onto my arm.

"Hey there, miss. I can tell that he is really unsure about ya' and wants to make ya' proud. You should let him have his chance to impress ya' before ya' go all Chuck Norris on him."

I shook my head. I understood that all guys wanted to impress others. But Percy should know by now that he impresses others just by being himself. And Percy, being unsure about me?! Maybe like the other way around! He let me go, and I walked up to Percy, who was patiently waiting by the next pair of doors.

"What did he say to you?" Percy asked.

"Nothing much."

"You sure?" Percy looked uneasy about it.

"Yeah, Perce. So where do we go first?"

Percy smiled. "Come on."

He took my arm (wow, isn't my arm just sooo popular!) and led me through a maze of corridors filled with majestic paintings and sculptures, that he didn't even stop to look at.

"Where are we going?" I demanded. Percy ignored my question; too focused on remembering his way around the labyrinth they called a museum. I mean like seriously, who decided to make this place so huge?

"Tada!" Percy exclaimed once he walked into the room.

"Wow, I loved the Egyptians! Did you know they created the marshmallow?"

Percy groaned. "I must've taken a wrong turn a while back. I wanted to bring you to the Greek and Roman section."

"Oh, but can we see it anyways? Because we are already here," I pleaded.

"Sure why not. I guess I can't do that bad learning about peeps that made the marshmallow."

"Oh my gods, Percy. That was such a bad pun," I snickered.

"I didn't- oh, now I get it! Marshmallow peeps!"

I laughed as we went to see a piece of wall art. It was beautifully hand crafted with paint that would've been a bright color when it was first painted. I rattled off some facts about the Egyptians, until we bumped into another couple that was there too. I fell to the floor, as did the other girl.

"Sorry! I didn't see you there!" She said with a British accent. She had blonde hair with red streaks and was wearing some pajamas with her worn down combat boots, and she looked as if she could take on anything.

"No, it's okay. It's probably his fault," I laughed and pointed at Percy.

"How is it my fault?" Percy sighed.

"Because it's always your fault, Percy," I laughed as Percy helped me up.

Sadie stood up and then looked at the boy who was all dressed in black. (His style reminded me of Nico's) "Thanks sooo much for your help," She said sarcastically.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Sadie. I thought you would hurt me if I helped a damsel in distress."

Sadie huffed. "Whatever. We should get going, sorry about that!"

We said bye to them and Sadie tugged the boy along, talking her face off.

"Well, that wasn't weird at all!" Percy said sarcastically.

I snorted. "Percy, we're the definition of weird."

Said boy shrugged, as we walked into the museum.

***An Hour of Looking at Egyptian Stuff Later***

"Nope, I'm pretty sure it's called a coffin."

"Ugh! No, Seaweed Brain, it's a sarcophagus!" Annabeth argued.

"No, a sarcophagus is what happens to you when you cough a lot." Percy retorted.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"You could do this," Percy then kissed her, and then after a couple minutes, Annabeth pushed him back.

"Sarcophagus."

"Coffin."

I rolled my eyes. "Perce, you wanted to show me something earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. Follow me!"

"Try not to get us lost again!" I snorted.

He led me through a maze of corridors, long tunnels, and past hundreds of artifacts. We stopped at a long hallway, filled with Greek and Roman friezes, jars, and statues.

"This-" He pointed to the hallway. "-is where I found out I was a demigod."

"Really? Because I remember our first conversation, and you had no idea what was going on."

Percy smiled. "No, this is where I started my journey."

He told me about how he went on a field trip here with Chiron and Grover, got attacked by a fury, and all the other stuff that went up until he went to camp.

"Wow, I can't believe you beat the Minotaur with it's own horn!" I said.

"Yeah, and I can't believe that I'm this hungry," Percy laughed. I shook my head, smiling.

"Then let's get some pizza!"

We went out of the museum hand-in-hand, to Tony's Pizza Palace. Note to self: Do NOT let Percy have a whole bottle of soda.

_**A/N: So, wat do ya think? 2day i have a snowday, so i had no skool, and more time to work on my stories! Yay! Plz review! Thx! :)**_


	3. Day 3

_"Pain, without love_

_ Pain, I can't get enough_

_ Pain, I like it rough-_OW!"

I cut off his singing by throwing my shoe at him.

"What was that for?"

"Percy, could you shut your pie-eating hole?" I asked for the millionth time.

"But it's Three Days Grace! You just can't not sing!"

"Please, I'm trying to read my book!"

"I'm a hundred percent certain that you already read that book more than twice."

"So?"

"Why don't we go to the bookstore down the street? I've never been there, but I heard it's pretty nice."

"Of course you've never been there," I scoffed, but I put down my book and went towards the door. "You coming?"

"Nope, that's why I suggested it," Percy replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. Come on!" I grabbed his wrist and then sent off to find the store.

Percy was having trouble keeping up with me, but I could care less. "Annabeth, wait up!"

I laughed at him. "Then why are you going so slow?"

"Psh, I'm not going slow at all! But you're like sonic the hedgehog!" He whined.

I ignored him, forging on forward. I kept going until I saw a little brick store connected to a café, making the air smell like fresh coffee. I took a deep whiff of the coffee scented air and turned my back to the café, looking for my mischievous boyfriend. But he wasn't behind me anymore.

"Percy?" I called. "Where are you?"

I saw him jog down the street, out of breath. Just then, a dark figure appeared in front of me, knocking me to the ground.

"Annabeth!" I heard Percy yell as my vision went black.

_**A/N: Srry I didn't update in 4eva (and tht it's super short) it's just tht im really busy, and im trying 2 finish my other ff 2. so srry 4 the late update! lol, that rhymed! :)**_


	4. Day 4

Day 4:

I woke up to a familiar black mop of hair in my face. _Where was I? _I thought. _What happened?_ Then I remembered. The book store, the figure, everything that happened before I lost consciousness. My head was spinning, and reeling with questions, and my eyesight was blurry, but after many minutes of concentration, I saw that I was in the Jackson/Blofis living room. _How did I get here?_ I shoved Percy a little, trying to wake him up. Poor Perce, probably tried to stay up all night, which is practically impossible with his curse.

"Percy. Percy! PERCY!" I whispered, trying to wake sleeping beauty.

"Wah?" Percy rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain what happened later, Annabeth," Percy said kindly. "Just get some rest, now."

"Okay," I nodded, closing my eyes, as I was pretty exhausted. Percy tried to slip off the coach but I pulled him back.

"Annabeth, I need to go."

"Nope. You're staying with me, peasant."

He chuckled. "Fine, just this once, Wise Girl."

He kissed my forehead, and I smiled sleepily as I slowly lost consciousness.

**PERCY'S P.O.V.**

At first, I tried to get out of my girlfriend's grip, but she was clinging to me as if I was her life source. I mean, she was literally right on top of me. And I couldn't leave without waking her, and she was just so peaceful while she slept (something very rare to see when she was awake) I didn't dare. So I just awkwardly laid beside her, and after a while, the exhaustion of Achilles got to me. I fell asleep, and that was my first mistake.

*FLASH!*

I heard a camera go off, startling me awake.

"Wha-"

"Sorry, it was just so cute! I had to take a picture of it!" My mom laughed.

"Take a picture of what?" I asked, half-awake.

"You two! Oh, I can't believe Percy has his first girlfriend!"

I felt my cheeks get red, and so did Annabeth's.

"Great job, mom, you always do try your best to embarrass me," I rolled my eyes.

"What! I never-"

"Mom, remember Andover Hall?" I questioned. I knew it was because she was nervous, but seriously, did she have to talk the WHOLE time?

"…Oh…yeah…" My mom looked up, as if to remember good memories.

I stood up, pushing Annabeth off my lap and onto the floor. The said lady looked up to me in mock awe and bobbed her head, "Oh no you didn't!"

I did the same head-motion, along with a snap at the end, "Oh yes I did!"

"You're dead, Jackson." She smirked. She stood up and easily put me in a headlock. I squirmed, but even with my invincibility, I couldn't get out of her strong grip.

"Now! For my final blow, I shall noggie you!"

She brought her fist up to my skull, and rubbed it fiercely against my scalp.

"NOOOO!" I yelled dramatically.

She let go of me, chuckling. "Come on, Perce. I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"When are you not?" She snorted.

"Touché."

She laughed, and I thought of how lucky I was to have my best friend as my girlfriend. She was so perfect, and I'm so… me… I wondered how long it would be when she noticed this too. My thoughts were cut off by her kissing my cheek.

*FLASH!*

"MOM!"

**_A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's just that between my play practices and chilling with my friends, I've had barely any time to update, and when I did have time to write, I'd be working on my other stories. :( Well, I hope this doesn't suck too badly... :) Luv ya! *Mwah*_**


End file.
